Celestialsapien Invasion
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Maxine and Madison are afraid of Celestialsapiens and now have four of them looking for them. Will they escape? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Madison, Maxine, and Celesto. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. I only own Rachel and Shelby and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **Celestialsapien Invasion**

"Celestialsapiens are here?!" Madison said in horror and shock.

"Yes! We're in trouble now!" Maxine panicked. One time, she was helping someone to pull a job and it was to take something valuable from the Celestialsapien courts. Of course, no one has ever successfully taken anything from a Celestialsapien and it ended in disaster! "We've gotta hide!"

"What do you mean?!" Madison said, now scared.

"They're gonna be after us if they know we're here! They already know we're sisters, so the best thing to do is to not panic, but stay hidden!" Maxine planned.

"Like we are going to be able to hide from Celestialsapiens!" Madison said, now hand planting against her face.

"Are you two alright?" A voice asked. Both girls jumped up almost a foot in the air before they felt arms wrap around them! "Hey, easy!"

Both girls turned and saw that it was Rachel and their new mom, Shelby! "What's going on?" Shelby asked.

"We've gotta hide!" Madison panicked.

"Yes!" Maxine added.

"Whoa, whoa, now slow down you two," Rachel said gently.

"We need to hide because Maxine once did a job for a gangster who tried to steal from the Celestialsapien courts. They will try to get us for sure if they know we're here!" Madison said.

"So we need to hide!" Maxine said, now looking around.

"Guys, calm down. It will be alright. We do have some Celestialsapiens living here, but they won't harm you," Rachel said softly.

"B-but we can't be too sure," Maxine said, still trying not to shake. Being hunted by any alien is a nightmare, but you could die of fright if it was a Celestialsapien.

"Now you both stay here. You will be alright and we will prove that they are harmless," Rachel said. But before she could say anything else, Alien X phased his head through the wall for a moment.

"Rachel, there you are," he said, happiness in his voice.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Madison screamed.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Maxine yelped, now both girls running out of the room in pure horror, leaving the adults in confusion.

"What is wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Alien X asked, now thoroughly confused.

"I'm afraid the girls are a bit afraid of you and the other Celestialsapiens," Rachel said gently, now explaining what Madison told them. After a few minutes, Alien X nodded.

"I see. Well, we will make sure to see to this issue," Alien X chuckled, now phasing back out the wall.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"I'm ready to go to the house now," Madison said, now grabbing some tools.

"Ok. We need to remove a few things so that Rachel can make some renovations," Maxine said.

"Yeah. She wants to make the house a legal part of the mansion now," Madison said.

"Rachel has a big heart. She always wants to let people into her family, even if someone doesn't believe that they need a family," Maxine said.

"Yeah, like me…," Zambanza said, now walking in.

"Yeah! You're the last one that I thought would let anyone adopt you," Maxine said.

"Yeah, I didn't think I needed anyone," Zambanza said. "Truthfully, I'm still getting used to the idea of being in any family."

"That's because you've been alone for so long and you're only 10." Hope smiled, now walking up behind her and hugging her. Zambanza became stiff and began blushing, but that made Hope hug her even more. Shocks then walked over and hugged her too.

"We love you, kid," he whispered. "I am so happy to have a daughter like you."

"R-Really?" Zambanza asked.

"Yeah…really," Shocks said. At that moment, Ben walked in and looked at the young girl.

"Zambanza, can we talk?" Ben asked gently. But the clown girl gave him a glare.

"No," she said flatly.

"Awww, c'mon. Look, I know I was against you coming here but Rachel told me you were not so bad after all," Ben said, now walking over to her. Zambanza huffed and walked away, not feeling like talking. "Well this isn't over, kid." Ben whispered, now walking away to think of a plan to talk to the young girl.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Madison and Maxine began walking towards their old house when they saw all four Celestialsapiens sitting outside and discussing something. Both girls gasped in horror!

"Don't panic, but we need to hide in our old house!" Maxine whispered.

"What if they look for us there?!" Madison said.

"Look for you where?" A deep voice chuckled. Both girls froze and turned slowly. They then noticed that Alien X was right behind them and the other three were coming! He teleported that fast behind them!

"RUN FOR IT! TO THE HOUSE!" Madison screamed.

"Wait! Wait a moment!" Celesto called, now running after them. Both girls ran in the house and shut the door. When Celesto tried to phase through his upper body got stuck in the wall. "Hey!"

"We got him!" Madison said in relief.

"Oh, come now. Turn off the force field, Maddy, we won't hurt you guys," Celesto said, now wiggling to get free.

"M-Maddy?" Madison repeated, now shocked at hearing the new nickname.

"Yes. Come now, there is nothing to be afraid of," Celesto said, now getting free. He actually could have gotten free all along, but wanted to get her attention first. "Now then, come over here so we can talk."

But Madison's eyes widened as the others came through the door and began to advance.

"RUN!" Maxine panicked, now grabbing Madison and running toward the back door. "If we run out the back door, we can make it to Gena's car! She's going into town and we can hide in some of my old hideouts!"

And the girls made a mad dash for the back door. But the Celestialsapiens began advancing even more. In reality, was there a way to escape?

"If we make plans, we can make it! Now put the house on defense mode! Set the nets and traps! That way we can go out the back and the traps will hold them off!" Maxine said, now trying the back door, but she felt that it was jammed! It had never been jammed before!

"NO! OH, NO! WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE"! Madison screamed.

"Oh Maddy…where are you?" A voice singsonged.

"Maxey, Maxey, come here, little one…," another voice singsonged. Both girls turned as white as a sheet as they put every trap into place so that they could climb up and escape from the upstairs window. But would the traps be enough?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie wanna do the sequel? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure thing, Amiga! I've been looking to include my new Celestialsapien OCs in some stories lately. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
